Devil Boys
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: Harry devia estar paranóico, mas por que os professores olhavam para ele como se ele fosse... Um garotinho pego no flagra, preste a levar um bronca? SONGFIC!


**Devil Boys**

Alvo Dumbledore suspirou, num meio sorriso.

Ele realmente amava Harry Potter como um filho próprio, e ouvir os professores falarem dele e de seus "dois amigos fiéis" era realmente muito engraçado. E aliviava sua dor de culpa de manter-se longe de Harry, por causa da ligação dele com Voldemort.

Sentado em sua cadeira, ouvia McGonagall falar, quase num tom de reclamação, sobre como Harry estava recebendo detenções esse ano, por causa de Umbridge.

_Esses garotos estão sempre aprontando_

_E eu já estou caindo em prantos_

_Antes de você chegar na sala_

_Tudo desaparece por encanto._

_Eles são danados!_

Dumbledore riu, leve e serenamente.

Severo estressava-se a toa.

- Não é possível, Dumbledore, o garoto é tão arrogante quanto o pai! – chiava o professor de poções – Acha que pode sair por aí quebrando regras como se fosse dono do mundo!

Mas Alvo deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Na realidade, Harry e Severo não eram tão diferentes, sofriam pela morte de uma mesma pessoa – apesar de Harry sofrer por duas, e não somente Lílian.

- Estou dizendo, Potter estava passeando tarde da noite, eu vi ele, mas, estava com sua maldita capa e sumiu! – o professor bufou, emburrado com o divertimento do diretor.

_A prova está lá, você chega ela desaparece!_

_Eles são danados... Ouça o que digo para você_

_Garotos danados, ninguém merece!_

- Alvo, por favor, Potter, Weasley e Granger burlam mais regras do que toda a Grifinória junta! – McGonagall parecia realmente brava dessa vez.

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Só não são piores que os Weasleys, porque nada pode ser pior que eles – e Severo não se cansava.

Sexto ano dos garotos, sexagésima vez que os dois professores chiavam com a "irresponsabilidade" com as regras dos três alunos.

_Já saíram tarde da noite_

_Pra salvar a tal Pedra Filosofal_

_Foram atrás de um basilisco_

_E a bagunça foi geral!_

Severo Snape estava irritado, o maldito Potter tinha conseguido "salvar" a escola de Quirrel e conseguido ganhar a Taça das Casas, tomando-a da Sonserina.

Não era possível! O garoto, sabia Snape, escondia-se por trás de uma máscara de inocência tão grossa, que nem ele sabia se conseguia tirá-la, mas sabia que, com toda certeza, Harry Potter era tão prepotente e arrogante quanto o pai... _Malditos Potters._

_Usaram um vira-tempo_

_Para salvar Sirius, aquele imbecil_

_Fizeram uma poção Polissuco_

_E mesmo assim você não viu!_

- TEM-DEDO-DO-POTTER-AÍ! – Snape quase berrou na cara do Primeiro-Ministro Fugde.

Não era possível, Black sumia da torre e o hipogrifo fugia, e Potter "supostamente" estava trancado na enfermaria, inocente.

- Como poderia Severo, Harry não saiu de a Ala Hospitalar – disse Cornélio, balançando lentamente a cabeça.

Perderia sua Ordem de Merlin porque o Santo Potter quis salvar o imbecil do padrinho Black e do hipogrifo sem noção.

Ele não merecia "tanto"!

_Eles são danados_

_Eu fico maluco, mas nada acontece!_

_Eles são danados_

_Repita comigo:_

_Garotos danados ninguém merece!_

Alvo chegou a conclusão que Harry era mesmo um aluno que aprontava, se até Flitwick veio a comentar na sala dos professores que o garoto andava muito distraído ultimamente.

Levava todas as aulas dever extra junto com o Sr. Weasley, muitas detenções com Severo Snape, muitas reclamações vindas de McGonagall a desatenção do garoto.

Suspirou. Sabia que Harry carregava um fardo pesado, talvez pior do que no ano passado, que não tinha sua ajuda, Umbrigde na cola e os NOMs a espreita.

_Eu sei que você pensa que isso tudo é natural_

_Mas esses garotos são mesmo é do mal_

_Eles são uns danados,_

_A minha cabeça já tá explodindo de estresse!_

_Eu não to nada bem, repita comigo:_

_Garotos danados, ninguém merece!_

E, novamente, ele se safara, como no ano passado.

Salvara Granger e os outros alunos que estavam petrificados na Ala Hospitalar, não teria provas, trouxa o boboca do Hagrid de volta e ainda ganhara a Taça das Casas.

Seria possível ser mais ridiculamente injusto?

Potter não era nada de Lílian, como dizia Dumbledore, era puramente Tiago Potter – só não sabia ainda, então, porque protegia o garoto.

Ele lhe fazia ter mais dores de cabeça do que teve em todos os seus anos de vida.

_Garotos danados, ninguém merece_

_É isso que eu quero mostrar!_

_Garotos danados, ninguém merece!_

_Me diga o que eles são!_

_Garotinhos danados!_

- Ei, gente – disse Harry, sentado a mesa da Grifinóría com seus dois amigos, Rony e Hermione.

Tinha já seus dezesseis anos e estava em seu sexto ano. Olhando a mesa dos professores, viu que os mestres olhavam discretamente para os três, como se conversassem sobre eles.

Snape, como sempre, com seu olhar de ódio mortal dirigido a ele, sem nem ligar se era mal educado ou não. Minerva, com seu já conhecido olhar severo e seu rosto imparcial.

Flitwick também, sentado em uma pilha de livros, olhava como se dissesse que ele pouco estava se esforçando. Sprout mandava um olhar perdendo por pouco na severidade de McGonagall.

Mas Dumbledore sorria para ele, e piscou um dos olhos azuis brilhantes, por sobre os oclinhos meia-lua.

- É impressão minha, ou estão olhando para nós como se tivéssemos feito algo errado? – disse quando viu seus amigos prestarem atenção.

Hermione revirou os olhos, como se isso fosse tolice, e Rony continuou enchendo a boca de pernil assado.

Harry olhou para o próprio prato, balançando a cabeça.

Seus amigos tinham razão. Afinal, por que os professores olhariam para ele assim se ele não tinha feito nada errado?


End file.
